Prom Queen
2x20 is the 20th episode of season 2 and the forty-second episode overall. It will air May 10th, 2011. The title of this episode may be "Prom Queen". Plot Ausiello has confirmed that Jesse will be back in this episode and will stay on the show until the season finale. According to Ausiello, Jesse is back to apologize to Rachel and will try to win her back.Jesse is back Filming has begun for this episode. Filming has started This is may be the Fleetwood Mac Rumours album tribute episode (or it may be 2x19). This is most likely the Prom episode. Some scenes filmed are Some scenes filmed: *Finn/Rachel scene in the hall. Finn tells Rachel he heard Jesse was coming back to perform with them at prom, and Rachel tells him that Will wants a break, so Jesse is there to help. *Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, and Jesse are going to prom together as friends not as couples. The scene also mentioned a prom budget. *Rachel tells Finn to get Quinn something simple (in terms of corsage), nothing that will distract from her face, and a light green ribbon to match her eyes. *Rachel also tells Finn that he needs to respect whoever she dates. This episode is being directed by guest director Eric Stoltz who also directed 'Duets' and 'Blame it on the Alcohol'.Episode directed by Eric Stoltz Santana and Dave might go to the Prom together.Santana Dave going to Prom? They filmed a scene with Mercedes and Rachel. Mercedes is crying over not having a date to the prom. Rachel doesn’t have one either so she suggests they go together. Mercedes criesThere is a random couple that is making out so it kind of rubs in the fact that they don’t have dates.Source Finn feels like he has no dignity because Quinn has him handing out pins to vote them for prom king and queen. Finn has no dignity Jesse is actually helping New Directions this time. Why he is helping is unknown and how he comes to help them is unknown.Jesse helping New Directions The cast filmed the scene for "Don't Stop" (this scene may be in 2x19). Scene filmed for "Don't Stop" Iqbai Theba revealed via Twitter that he gets to read the script for 2.20 on 4/4/2011.Source His reasoning for getting the script late was that he was on a trip with his family and thus didn't recieve it.Source Dianna (Quinn) tweeted about Mark (Puck) having a guitar solo.Source Ian Brennan said that the Kurt and Karofsky storyline will be addressed in the final five or six episode.Source Prom preparations + the race for prom court = fun Finchel moments. And some hilarious Finn material.Source Finn and Quinn's relationship will begin to unravel.Source There is a flashback to the 70's and it involves an African American male and a pretty blonde girl. Source Rachel will be going with a group of friends to prom.Source Lea (Rachel) filmed a scene with Chris (Kurt) and Chord (Sam). Source Sam, Rachel and Mercedes will have a scene together. Source Chris (Kurt) and Max (Karofsky) filmed some scenes together Source Finn and Rachel will end up together at promSource Will and Emma will go to prom but it is unknown if they are going together Source They have begun filming the actual prom scene http://twitter.com/msleamichele They have begun filming the actual prom scene Recurring Cast and Guest Stars http://glee.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rumors&action=edit&section=5Edit Recurring Cast *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Stephen Tobolowsky as Sandy Ryerson *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel Guest Stars *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James Songs *'TBA '''by ''ABBA. Sung by TBASource *'TBA '''by ''Adele. Sung by TBASource *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by the Dalton Academy Warblers . Source *'Friday' by Rebecca Black. Sung by Jesse and Puck . Source Photos Gleepromking.JPG|The Prom King Campaign has begun! Tumblr lim93m60ui1qci5sgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1 500.jpg tumblr_lj7gktQnLp1qddswgo1_500.jpg References Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes